Sangs decision
by academygirl2210
Summary: Finally everyone knows the plan to share Sang but when she finds out the matters take a turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

AN: All the characters in this story are the amazing C L Stones and not mine.

Sang's Decision

North's POV:

It has been three months since Mr. Blackbourne and I went to talk to that man about Sang baby coming on our team. One week ago was when I went to talk to the final person about all of us sharing her. Now here we all our minus Sang baby for a family meeting in Victors house about what we should do now everyone knows our plan. I know that most of us are willing but Luke, Gabe and Kota are still unsure about this as they haven't had as much time to take in our situation and to see how she acts around all of us to know that she cares about all of us.

As everyone sits down waiting for Mr. Blackbourne to start; I quickly open an app on my phone to see Sang laughing with Erica, Kota's mom whilst making cookies. Content that she is fine I quickly put away my phone and get ready for the long meeting ahead.

"So as you all know we are here to talk about Ms. Sorenson becoming a member of the academy and the consequences of what will happen if she is with us." Mr. Blackbourne starts.

Looking around the room I could see my brothers all going through different feelings; some shown anger; others were expressionless.

Mr. Blackbourne went on, "In order for Ms. Sorenson to be with us there is only one way we can go about this. No other birds will be allowed on the team and we all have to be happy knowing we all love her and she loves us. The only way this will work is if we all are in a relationship with her."

"Surely there must be another way! There's no fucking way Trouble would go through this! And how the fuck can us?! Knowing that Troube is doing God knows what with the rest of us? This is a shit plan!" Gabe was going ballistic. This was not a shock as he only found out the plan seven days ago. Even though I didn't expect all the guys to go through with this, more than I expected agreed with Gabe as suddenly four other guys joined in with Gabe protesting that this would not work.

"Mr. Coleman, do you or do you not love Ms. Sorenson?" Mr. Blackbourne silenced the room with that question as everyone turned in the room to look at Gabe who was now blushing.

"Err….. I….. erm…. I mean….." as Gabe tried to answer his face was turning a darker shade of red.

Mr. Blackbourne quickly dismissed this as he started talking to the rest of us, "And what about you Mr. Lee? Do you love Ms. Sorenson? Or you Mr. Griffin? Or both Mr. Taylors? As far as I know each one of you loves Ms. Sorenson and what do you think you could do? Run away and join a couple team? Knowing your brothers would despise you as you took away the thing that matters most to the others? Would you be okay with the chance of never seeing your brothers again? No. None of you would.

"And what of Ms. Sorenson herself? How do you think she feels about each of you? Surely you have all realised that she is in love with all of you. Would you be able to live with yourself if you asked her to only be with you and only you? Looking at her face every day and the only to emotions you could see on her face would be guilt and loss? Guilt of only choosing one of you when she knows others feel as deeply as you do about her and loss of not being able to be as close to the rest of you as she did before?"

With all that Mr. Blackbourne said everyone was quiet for several minutes. All lost in their own thoughts about what to do. Suddenly Luke spoke up "But what about you? You don't love Sang. What are you going to do with not being able to be with anyone else except Sang when you don't love her yourself? You will start to hate her knowing she is stopping you from falling in love?"

Mr. Blackbourne was about to reply when suddenly Dr Green started laughing. "HAHAHAHA! Owen? Are you kidding me Luke? He probably loves Pookie more than any of us! Honestly she is the only thing he talks about and he is actually smiling when he's around her or heck even just talking about her. He's whipped I tell you! I'm shocked any of you haven't figured it out yet. And sang is as much in love with Owen as any of us. If not more! Fuck she would bend over backwards for him. Everything he does or says makes Sang try to work with it."

At this now it was Mr. Blackbourne's turn to go bright red as mine and the other six guy's jaws dropped. Sang baby is in love with Mr. Blackbourne. He is in love with her?! Surely not, after all I only thought he was going along with this because Sang is a ghost and would benefit the group. But actually love her? Now that Dr Green has said that it suddenly dawns on me he's right. Mr. Blackbourne is smiling more than ever. Sang baby does anything he says or implies. I mean after all when she usually did this I thought she was just following orders like the rest of us but now I realise she would literally do absolutely everything he said and if he even said one bad word about anything she would never bother about anything. More minutes went on when no one said a word.

I finally decided to join the conversation only to bring it to an end. We had been here for hours now arguing over it and it seemed everyone had made a decision. "If we want Sang baby with us which I know everyone does we need to all be okay with sharing Sang. We all trust each other to not hurt her in anyway but we need to all be okay with knowing that everyone is doing the same things as we are with her. Sharing Sang isn't something I know no one is taking likely but it is what we have to do to keep her with us. At this point it is either share her or lose her."

Behind me I can hear something smashing. I quickly turn round to see Sang with a smashed plate of cookies on the floor with her hands at her mouth shaking and with water in her eyes threatening to fall over. Shit when she found out it shouldn't have been like this not with how I was saying it. All I could do was stand shocked a Sang ran back the way she left.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: this one was a bit rushed but please tell me what you think! Thanks! x

**Chapter 2**

Sangs POV:

They decided to share me!? What does that even mean? I could hear them all shouting and running after me but I was sprinting so fast my legs felt like they were burning. Silas and North were the first to catch up to me not long after all the rest of the boys were around me all talking at once apologising and saying it wasn't how it seems.

"Ms Sorenson, you have to understand the full situation before you come to conclusions. We were going to ease you into the situation. You see it is the only way you can stay with us." Mr. Blackbourne silenced the room whilst I felt 8 other pairs of eyes fall on me pleading me to believe what he was saying. On any other subject I would have listened, but sharing me? What did that even mean? Does that mean they found out how I felt about all of them? I mean I don't even know how I felt about them myself. I knew I felt deeply about all of them and I have secretly thought I might be falling in love with all of them. But even so that's my decision to make. Not theirs.

"Don't you think that that was my choice to make and not yours? You want to _share_ me? What does that even mean? I spend the rest of my life alternating who I am going to be spending the night with? And what if eventually one of you don't feel about me the way you do now? Will you just go off with someone else?"

"Sang baby, if we do this you will be the only person were with." North said in the quietest voice I have ever heard from him, begging me with his eyes to believe him.

"Pookie; what I think North means is we all love you and we will never stop. If we have you… we are allowed no one else and we don't want anyone else. We only want you. You have to understand that you are it for us. You are all we want. All I want. I have never met anyone with more courage, kindness, love or braveness in their hearts then you do. Please just give us a chance. Give us a chance to prove to you how much you mean to all of us." With Sean's speech I felt most of the anger slip away.

It annoyed me that I could never be annoyed at the boys for long, even in situations like this. But heart break and sadness quickly filled in the gaps where the anger used to be. How was I supposed to trust them when they keep something like this away from me? I get they can't tell me certain things about the academy but this? This was about ME. This was about my future and what would happen. This was about the one thing that could heal me forever or break me beyond repair. A small tear trickled down my face as I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Suddenly all nine boys were surrounding me and trying to sooth me to make me stop crying.

"STOP! Get away from me!" as soon as the words blurted out of my mouth I instantly regretted it. When all the boys' hands let go of me like I had burnt them and the look on every single face around me was like I killed there childhood pet right in front of their eyes.

"I'm sorry guys. That was harsh of me but I just need some time to cool down and take in what has happened today. You were the only people I trust and every single one of you today broke that trust today. Just give me some space. I'm going to get a taxi and stay at my old house tonight. I just need some space from all of you. I hope you can understand." As I turned around to walk away a hand grasped around my arm and swing me around where I met angry eyes – Norths eyes.

"Like hell you will! Yes we may have fucked up. Yes we may be dicks but you are not going home in a god damn taxi and you are not staying in that fucking house! We will go back to Nathans and if you still feel like this we will sleep downstairs so we won't bother you but you are not going back to that hell hole!" With Norths words I did something I never thought I would do. In the silence you could hear a loud smack and on Norths face was now a red spot from where I had smacked him.

"You will not tell me what to do like I am weak and pathetic! I can handle myself. It is MY life and MY choice what to do with it. Not yours… Not any of yours." And with that I was out the door running down the drive. I kept running until my lungs were burning and my legs were numb.

Finally looking around me I didn't recognise where I was. There was a small little shops around me and I only knew a few of them around me. Suddenly I felt the air change and that was when I heard him.

"Well well well, looks like there little ghost bird has found out there secret and now the bird has flied the nest. Don't worry Sang. I will look after you." That was when I could smell jasmine and the mechanical voice behind me proved my suspicions.

My scream was muffled by a hand covered in Volto's glove when a small prick pierced the skin on my neck and suddenly the world around me vanished into blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm so sorry it's been so long, my laptop broke and I couldn't update the story. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 3**

Gabriel's POV:

Fucking, shitting hell! What the fuck just happened and why the hell did Trouble turn up? She was supposed to be with Erica at Kota's house. Fuck. The moment I heard about this plan I knew it was insane I mean, how is one incredibly beautiful, intelligent and shy girl supposed to be with not one but all nine of us!? It's insane. I'm shocked that Trouble's still around to be honest, putting up with us 24/7 and still not realised how much better she deserves. Well… that was until a few moments ago when I saw the girl I loves spark disappear from her beautiful green eyes. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!

"Mr Taylor, stop punching the walls and tail Ms. Sorenson but make sure she doesn't notice you, she needs this time alone. Mr Coleman, go with Mr Taylor to make sure he doesn't do anything irrational. Mr Morgan, track her phone. As for the rest of you, all go to Mr Lee's house. As I am sure you will want to stay with Ms. Sorenson tonight and as she does not want that, this is the best offer you have. That includes you too Mr Griffin, if you go back home and Ms. Sorenson is there, there is a high chance the situation could get worse." Not five fucking seconds went by before Mr Blackbourne was shouting orders. Who the fuck does he think he is? He is the reason my Trouble is upset and wants nothing to do with us. He is the reason I saw her heart break into millions of pieces.

North doesn't seem to care about what Mr Blackbourne said as he is already making his way out the door before Mr Blackbourne has even stopped speaking. I run to catch up to him and when I do I see he's barely holding himself together. His jaw and hands are clenched together; his hands are probably clenched so tight I'd expect they're white underneath the blood from when he was punching the walls not even a minute ago. He's got fucking nerve to be mad. He's the one who fucking went with Mr Blackbourne in the shitting first place! He's the one who agreed to this fucked up scenario that might have lost the thing that means the most to me in the world.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I slowly realise I just said that out loud as North is looking at me like he would happily rip me into pieces. I look ahead of me to see Trouble is still running and didn't hear North's shout.

"You fucking heard me. The only fucking reason were in this shitty situation is because you lot are so fucked up in the head thinking this could actually happen!" Fuck it, if the wants to have it out with me, fine.

"Fucked up situation? How about this for a fucked up situation, nine 'fucked up' guys all in love with the same broken girl who happens to not just be not just in love with one of the 'fucked up' guys, but all of them?! Oh and on top of that, the same 'fucked up' guys are all involved in the same 'fucked up' job that means if we want the girl were in love with we have to share her or all fucking leave her!" I swear to god, if I wasn't so pissed at this shit head I'd be proud. I don't think I have ever heard him swear so much in his life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" North and I instantly pale. We know that scream anywhere, that's Troubles.

"GET THE FUCK OF HER! Sang baby!" As we turn the corner we see Trouble lying limp in someones arms. That son of a fucking bitch, it's Volto!

Volto instantly starts running with Trouble in his arms. North and I sprint as fast as we can to catch Volto but it's too late. A dark blue van suddenly comes to a halt and Volto jumps in with Trouble in his arms. The van shoots past us into the night with the most important thing in the world in it.

Unable to hold myself up any longer I drop to my knees. Trouble's gone. That son of a bitch took her from us. I'll kill him. Suddenly evil thoughts drift into my head. All different ways of torturing the fucker that took her from us.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" North starts screaming and throwing his fists everywhere. Knowing he won't be able to last any longer I pull my phone out and press the red button on Mr Blackburne's app.

Not five minutes later two cars come at us going far past the speeding limit. They come to a screeching halt when they see us. All doors open and suddenly Silas tackles North to the ground. Usually if anything makes North rage, Silas can easily hold him down. However, as this is so bad Nathan and Luke go help him too.

Someone starts talking. I don't know who and I don't care. It's not Trouble. The only voice I want to hear is Troubles.

I snap out of my trance when somebody smacks me across the face. "What the fu…." I stop and gape when I see who slapped me. Mr Blackbourne is standing in front of me with a cold and deathly look in his eyes.

"Mr Coleman. You will tell me this instant what is going on."

"It's Trouble… Troubles…. She's…" I try to tell him but the words don't seem to want to come out.

"SHE'S FUCKING GONE!" North screams. I look around me to see all my other brothers faces pale dramatically.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Mr Blackburne's voice sounds calm, cool and collected but his posture said otherwise; his structure's all slumped and he's gripping his stomach like he's just been punched.

I relay everything that happened and all their faces turn from sorrow to rage. Everyone wants Volto's blood and that's what we're sure as hell are going to get.

All of a sudden there's a chorus of beeping sounds. We all take out our phones and see the same message followed by a picture of an unconscious Trouble.

_**UNKNOWN: TREASURE THIS PICTURE. IT IS THE LAST ONE YOU WILL EVER HAVE OF SANG, SHES WITH ME NOW, WHERE SHE BELONGS. SHE IS MEANT TO BE WITH ME. SHE'S WHERE SHE BELONGS – VOLTO. **_


End file.
